<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Start of Something New by DaddyG (Canada2)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513775">The Start of Something New</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canada2/pseuds/DaddyG'>DaddyG (Canada2)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Everlasting [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>/ope, Gen, I was just informed that this is a tag I should add, Temporary Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 04:27:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canada2/pseuds/DaddyG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 3!<br/>Rated Teen for TommyInnit filthy mouth.</p>
<p>Tommy and Techno meet for the first time!</p>
<p>I would love feedback please.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Everlasting [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Start of Something New</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If something doesn't make any sense, feel free to leave a comment. Also, I didn't really proof read this all the way, so sorry advance. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Watching Technoblade from afar, TommyInnit has grown to idolize him. This </span>
  <em>
    <span>god </span>
  </em>
  <span>of a man has lived for twenty-one years and has no scars! That’s like, impossible! But Techno has done it. So, naturally, Tommy needs to know his secrets. And the only way to do that? Following him around aimlessly for months.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>During the first month, Tommy's about 80% Techno didn’t even know he was there, too busy with his potatoes. Same with the second and third months as well. During these few months, Tommy has noticed several key factors about Technoblade.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One, he is genuinely obsessed with potato farming. To an unhealthy amount, and it’s really concerning. He literally spends hours digging up and replanting potatoes, for days on end. No stopping point in sight. That just means he’s devoted to his work! No matter how useless..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two, Technoblade is amazing! He’s so cool and powerful and intimidating. A real Big Man if you will. I mean who can win in bedwars 1500 times in a row? Only an Alpha Male. this leads to our third realization</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>,Three, he would be the </span>
  <b>best </b>
  <span>mentor on the server. He’s dedicated, powerful, a big man and really good at PvP. All the best qualities really. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy shifts from the tree he has been hiding in for that</span>
  <em>
    <span> past seven hours</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It’s a good tree, he decides. Not the best, obviously, but a good one. The fact it’s Oak already has, like a million points. But it also has a higher vantage point for looking at the farm. So he can see Techno from all over the farm. And he needs that so-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy hits the ground </span>
  <b>
    <em>hard</em>
  </b>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Respawn, burns. It’s like being lit on fire, then thrown into a blender. Honestly, the whole rebuilding-your-body-from-thin-air, he could totally do without. The respawn takes only a few seconds, depending how far you are from your spawn point, before he is climbing out of the bed he placed in a nearby tree. It wasn’t the first time he fell, but it was the first time he had been shot out of a tree. And by Technoblade no less!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Popping out of the leaves, Tommy is filled with rage,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the HELL, man?! You just shot me!” Baby rage, if you will, “Who just shoots people? What the fuck?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reloading his crossbow and taking aim once again, Technoblade calls out, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve been AFK for a little while now, what do you want?” Monotone as ever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blinking a few times, Tommy starts thinking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Surely, if Technoblade had shot him from the tree, the same tree he’s been in this entire time, for several months, then he knew he was there the entire time. So, why didn’t he do anything until now? Was his presence causing a problem? But why now? It doesn't make any sense! Feeling bold, tommy answers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think three months qualifies as more than ‘a little while’ don’t you?”, climbing down the tree, "so, why wait until now? Is there like some priority based on who has been here the longest? Do I get the island now?” fixing the sleeves of his shirt, he walks forward, "I’m TommyInnit by the way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not lowering his crossbow,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Technoblade. Did Squid Kid send you?” Squid Kid? Who the fuck is Squid Kid? What kind of </span>
  <em>
    <span>name </span>
  </em>
  <span>is </span>
  <b>Squid Kid</b>
  <span>?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Why is he like your arch nemesis or something?” Tommy jokes,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Okay..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am crushing him in potato farming,” that explains the fixation on potatoes at least.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you really been here for three months, or are you just pulling my leg?” ohhh..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“..what happens if I say yes?” fuck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY POTATOES YOU COST ME??”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shot twice in one day, by the same person. That sounds like a new record.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>